Wetwork (Special Ops)
Wetwork is an Echo Special Ops mission in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It takes place on a Russian oil rig just off the east coast. It is exactly the same as a large part of the campaign level The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 3 minutes 10.3 seconds. Overview The players start down at the bottom of the rig. Some choice of weapons will lay in front of them. The only way to go is up the staircase. The first room of hostages will lie in front with two possible doors to breach. After this room has been cleared, the player must fight his way up the oil rig to the second room of hostages. The mission will finish after this room is cleared. The player is not allowed to kill any hostages, nor being executed by the enemies. Weaponry Starting loadout M4A1.png|M4A1 Grenade Launcher & Red Dot Sight M1014 3rd person MW2.png|M1014 Found in level ''The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. M4A1.png|M4A1 AK-47 3rd person MW2.png|AK-47 FAMAS II.png|FAMAS TAR-21 3rd person MW2.png|TAR-21 F2000.png|F2000 MG4.png|MG4 AUG II.png|AUG HBAR Dragunov third person view MW2.png|Dragunov Intervention 3rd person MW2.png|Intervention UMP45.png|UMP-45 Vector.png|Vector SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 AA12.png|AA-12 M1014 3rd person MW2.png|M1014 :PP-2000 3rd person MW2.png|PP2000 USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 AT4.png|AT4 STINGER.png|Stinger RPG7.png|RPG-7 Details There are a large number of enemies in this op: (at least 92 on Veteran). They come in waves, triggered by the player's progress'.' Wave 1: Triggered by successfully breaching the first room. On Veteran, about 16 enemies. They come in sub-waves: the first is large (about 10); the rest come in groups of three or so, aggressively advancing upon the player. Wave 2: Triggered by reaching the top of the stairs to the second level, the second wave of enemies will aggressively advance on the player. Sometimes they come down to level one before the player reaches the stairs. Wave 3: Triggered by advancing along the second level deck toward the target at the far end of the deck. Some enemies are already on deck, others rappel down, enemies in the third wave also aggressively advance on the player. An enemy helicopter also appears, and it is recommended to shoot it down while it is stationary. Wave 4: Triggered by advancing along the second level deck toward the second objective (at the far end of the deck). Unlike the previous three waves, they mainly snipe and keep their distance, but will advance slowly upon the player. Wave 5: Triggered by reaching the target at the far end of the deck and advancing toward the next target. They aggressively advance upon the player. Wave 6: Triggered by going around the corner of the far end of the deck from the second objective (past the stairs). Wave 7: Triggered by reaching the top of the stairs to the third deck. Enemies aggressively advance on the player. In addition to the final wave who advance aggressively on the player once the player reaches the third wave, there are snipers and machine gunners on a balcony, and also enemies who remain in-place until the player advances into their line of sight. These enemies are in the far left corridor and the one next to it, so make sure they are taken out first. Video thumb|left|300px|Going through this op solo. Trivia *If the player is to wait after they rescues the first group of hostages and watch them you'll see they will simply get up and run over to the start and sit there, still blindfolded. *When playing this mission in co-op mode, the character models have British flags on their sleeves, however both characters speak with American accents. *It is the only Echo Special Ops mission not to have Juggernauts in it. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels